customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (January 1982) Part 1
(Later, at a very tall building where the top says "Moon Glow" while the prop moon is shown, the familiar rooster with pheasant are sitting on a wired chair in the air together) * Patou's Voice: Well, you can take the rooster out of the country, but you can't take the country out of a rooster. Old Chanticleer found himself a city pheasant sorta tailored to remind him of the farm he left behind. * (The rooster sings as he grins) * Patou's Voice: Danger was, with Goldie on the scene, he wasn't feeling so lonesome for us anymore. Which was exactly the fashion Pinky wanted it. Because that was exactly the fashion the Grand Duke wanted it. * (As he continues singing, the young fox and toad waiter place some wine with a label marked "The King") * Patou's Voice: There was just one problem with their plan, of course. Goldie was only supposed to PRETEND to fall in love with Chanticleer. But she was falling in love FOR REAL. And that can really change a pheasant. * (As she sings, rubbing his feathers a bit she pours some of the wine in his mouth as he grins while taking another, pouring at the mouth) * Goldie: (sings) Love has said hello, you don't know what that means really means to me. * (As the song continues, the group far from the club watches the scene) * Patou: Oh look, I think we've lost him. * Edmond: (frowns) What do you mean? (pointing) He's right there. * Patou: Oh, dear, no, he ain't. He's a thousand miles away. * Edmond: What? * (Peepers and the grinning ones sigh, looking at the newly-made couple) * Peepers: Isn't that romantic? If roosters fall in love, they lose all reason. * Snipes: Ahh! Enough mush. Let's go eat. * Edmond: Eat?! How can you eat at a time like this? * Snipes: Lasagna. * (He smacks his beak a bit) * Edmond: (shouts) Chanticleer! CHANTICLEER!! * (However, the oblivious couple only swings on the chair upside down while speaking together) * Chanticleer: Ah Goldie, if I left the farm, I had such a big hole in my heart. You could put a John Deere tractor through there. * Goldie: Oh, you poor fact. * (The two sit up as they grin) * Chanticleer: My heart is so full, I could... (hugs her) I could just explode like a bloated lamp. * (She gasps a bit) * Goldie: Oh, king! (hugs him) You say the nicest facts. * Edmond's Voice: CHANTICLEER!! * (After a moment, the two continue their song) * Both: (singing) This song is our treasure that we'll share our entire life through. * (Eventually, the boy frowns at the scene) * Edmond: CHANTICLEER!! * Patou: I'm sorry, little buddy, but we're just no match for that painted feather duster. * Edmond: (frowns) Oh, yes? * Patou: Well, uh- * (Edmond angrily flings up his hat, beginning to march away) * Patou: Hey, you! Where are you going? * Edmond: Well, if I can't speak to him, I'll speak to her. * (Eventually, Edmond departs from the area with the bird couple singing together) * Both: (singing) As I kiss and coo, kiss, kiss and coo-a with you. * (Eventually, the two kiss together with the night sparkling in the heavens)